Centaur
s. There are many different kinds. All possess the upper body (Head, Upper Torso and Arms) of a humanoid and the lower body of a horse or any horse like creature. Upper Half Variants Anatomy *Human: The most common kind of Centaur. Has the upper half of a Human with its lower half looking like an entire horses body below the neck only difference is the females lack nipples near their vulva. *Vampire: Has the upper half like that of a Vampire with Draconic wings. *Werewolf: Has the upper half like a Man-Wolf type Werewolf at night but it looks human by day. *Djinn: Has the upper half like that of a Djinn like the one pictured from "God of War". *Elf: Has the upper half of an elf and unlike most portrayals lack facial hair of any body hair except Eyebrows, Hair on head like human, Eyelashes and fur and hair on horse half since they aren't half-breeds just mimics. This one either has the elf's pointed ears or horse ears. But also contain all the perfections of an elf on the upper half. Unlike the other humanoids the horse-eared variant females have an elf like vulva with anus but not found in all lower half variants just horses. Lower Half Variant Anatomy with a horse lower torso.]] *lil Horse: The most common form of lower body. Looks just like an average horses body below the below the waist like the picture beside. Like humans vary in personality. Have either females vulva vary by what humanoid their crossed with. they are very horny. *Nightmare: The horse body below their waist looks like purple horse with darkness leaking from their feet and snakes protruding from the back of their nightmare half but when crossed with Pegasus protrude from humanoid half. Are very cruel they give people nightmares too feed of their fears.But are completely incapacitated if a person pretends to sleep. *Unicorn (A.K.A Unitaur): The horses body below their waist looks like a pure white horse with a unicorn horn sticking out of the forehead of their humanoid half. This kind is very friendly and peaceful. Just like the Horse kind has their anatomy is different from a horse having their vulva like the Elf type. *Pegasus: The horses body below their waist looks like a normal horse only with wings. varies in personality like the Horse type. *Sleipnir: The horses body below their waist looks like a normal horse only withe eight legs. Their personality is upitty and think their better than others. *Ultima: The rarest and most bizarre with a hoses body behind their pubic region to their back looks either like Zonkies, Zorses, Zebroid Eclyses, Zebras or Clydesdale with the wings of Pegasus, the horn on the humanoid halves forehead like a Unicorn, Snakes protruding from humanoid halves back like Nightmare and eight legs like Sleipnir. Their personality can range from the nice personality of a unicorn to the upitty personality of a Sleipnir and completely lacks the evil personality of a Nightmare one. Their anatomy is completely different the others and has genitals in the humanoid half that look humanoid and have a normal horse like ones where it should be no matter what their humanoid half is. Powers and Abilities Centaurs have less abilities than some other creatures but still quite a bit. * Immortality: Just like most other creatures cannot die of "old age". ** Magic Immunity: Inherited by their elf parents to be immune to all forms of magic. ** Mobile Invulnerability: An ability found only in Male Unicorn and Ultima Centaurs. ** Separation Immunity: Immune to all forms of bodily seperation including molecular since they lack molecules and are instead their entire body is the thing that holds everything including molecules together. Unfortunately this means centaur cannot teleport (except maybe Flash Step) and portals disappear immediately before they even get a centimeter away from it. ** Lifeforce Removal Immunity: Immune to Soul, Spirit, Lifeforce, Powers, Brain and Mind being extracted due to them lacking in all except Brain and Mind which are actually fused to the skull which is fused to the muscle which are fused to the skin. The mind cannot be removed due to their mind being completely attached to the brain. ** Perspicuity: Immune to all Psychic penetration. ** Self-Sutenance: Can live without food, moving, a heartbeat, sleeping, heat, breathing, etc. ** Health Optimization: An ability found only in Unicorn and Ultima Centaurs. *** Impurity Sense: ability to sense foreign objects and impurities in others' bodies, such as radiation, narcotics, viruses and diseases. *** Internal Bodily Cleansing: Ability to "cure" foreign substances from others' body. *** Power Erasure: Ability to remove any of the abilities with said impurities such as Poison Emission/Secretion, Disease Manipulation (Especially Illness Mimicry) and Radiokinesis. ** Vitakinesis: An ability found only in Unicorn and Ultima Centaurs. Can cure broken or withered plants, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases. Small wounds will regenerate new tissue. Large wounds like missing limbs and broken bones need to be put together, otherwise healthy skin with just regenerate over the wound. *** Faith Healing: The ability to rapidly heal and restore the emotion and spirit of others. The user can cure detrimental unprogressive emotions. Can heal trauma, lift mental barriers, and emotional pain. ** Resurrection: An ability found only in Unicorn and Ultima Centaurs. Can bring the dead back to life and repair the corpse before revival to look like the person who just died if they where damaged beyond recognition, But cannot resurrect people who are deader than dead. * Flight/Wing Manifestation: An ability found in Pegasus, Vampire and Ultima Centaurs to have wings that can protect from rear attacks and fly. seem to be a Djinn upper halved Centaur without the ablities.]] * Wish Granting: An ability found only in Djinn upper halved Centaur to grant tricky 3 wishes with catches but no rules. * Oneirokinesis: An ability found only in Nightmare and Ultima Centaurs where they can manipulate others' dreams and can turn them into nightmares. * Photokinesis: An ability found only in Unicorn and Ultima Centaurs where they can manipulate light and rainbows. * Geokinesis: The ability to create earthquakes out of solid ground. * Canine Mimicry: An ability found only in Werewolf upper halved centaurs where they turn into a werewolfesque centaur by will anytime the moon is out. But if its during a full moon it's out of their control. * Vampirism: An ability found only in Vampire upper halved centaurs where they can consume an organism's blood as victuals without harmful effects. * Enhanced Strength: The ability to lift up anything. * Enhanced Vision: All Centaurs like horses have 360 degree vision. * Enhanced Speed: Capable of walking or running the fastest a horse can run or walk. * Enhanced Jump: Capable of jumping the highest and farthest a horse can jump. * '' Extreme Body Rotation'': Centaurs can rotate their humanoid upper half infinitely around without any bodily twist from rotation like when a robot rotates another metal part of its body. | Intelligence = 8 | Strength = 9 | Speed = 5 | Durability = 6 | Magic Durability = 10 | Magic = 0 | Fighting Skills = 10 | M.Fighting Skills = 0 | Lifespan = 10 | Total = 58 Total }} Centaur Appearances See List of Centaur Appearances. Link * Sub-Specie(s) *Onocentaur Related Creatures *Sphinx **Cat-Centaurs *Cheetaur *Liontaurs **Weimic *Cray *Dracotaur **Dragon Ogres **Drachnid **Quaraphon **Dragonspawn *Nerubians *Croctaur *Scorpion People (A.K.A Scorrow) *Rowra *Cervitaurs *Arachne **Drider *Kinnara *Tralos (A Two upper halved centauroid lizard with both upper halves being the same gender) Category:Earth Elemental Creatures Category:Mash-Up Creatures